In the prior art, a known storage battery air-cooling device which cools down a heat generation of a storage battery (battery) mounted in a hybrid car or the like by forced air circulation is configured to supply air with a fan to around the storage battery from either a vehicle cabin or outside of a vehicle and discharge the air having cooled the storage battery to the outside of the vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-166728
However, the prior art storage battery air-cooling device holds the following problems because of its structure of taking in cooling air from a vehicle cabin or outside of a vehicle and discharging the air to the outside after cooling.
(1) The prior art storage battery air-cooling device needs to include a filter to prevent foreign particles from entering, particularly when introducing air from the outside, since it is configured to take in the cooling air from the vehicle cabin or outside of the vehicle.(2) The structure of discharging air to outside may bring a limitation to a vehicle layout such as the height of an air discharge aperature or a duct structure in view of preventing incursion of water especially in such an occasion that the vehicle is flooded.(3) The fan makes noises in introducing air from the vehicle cabin, which may reach near an air intake and impair comfort of occupants.(4) If the temperature of intake air is too high to satisfy the necessary cooling amount of the storage battery, the fan's air blowing amount needs be increased, which may result in increased noises along with an increased blowing amount and impaired comfort of occupants.
In view of solving the above problems, the present invention aims to provide a storage battery air-cooling device which can effectively reduce heat generation of a storage battery by forced air circulation, avoid entry of foreign particles, increase the degree of vehicle layout freedom, and reduce noises.